


Seven Times

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: GiriPan Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Giripan - Freeform, Heracles Karpusi, Honda Kiku - Freeform, Kiku Honda - Freeform, M/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3182273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after the fourth time that Heracles became suspicious. Sure, parties are loud, and if you’re at one, you’re probably bumbling drunk. Accidents happen—Heracles himself had walked in on his fair share of drunken couples.</p><p>But the <i>same</i> kid every time? Not possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Times

It was after the fourth time that Heracles became suspicious. Sure, parties are loud, and if you’re at one, you’re probably bumbling drunk. Accidents happen—Heracles himself had walked in on his fair share of drunken couples.

But the _same kid_ every time? Not possible.

The first few times, Heracles hardly even noticed. The door would open, there would be a second of silence, and then the kid would apologize loudly and shut the door. The girl or guy under Heracles would complain.

The seventh time, Heracles was sober enough to actually catch sight of this kid. Black jeans, a large hoodie, and a pair of Converse. Heracles had sat up, wanting to catch this guy’s name, but he yelled an apology and disappeared back into the house. So much for that.

Still, Heracles had a better lead than before. There were only a few kids who regularly wore such dark clothes. As a matter of fact, Alfred F. Jones, the popular rich boy, had recently decided to switch to the apparel himself. It took Heracles all of five seconds to find him.

“Yo,” Alfred greeted, leaning against the lockers, attempting to look mysterious.

“I guess.”

“Alfred,” a third voice cut in. “We’re going to be late for Algebra, we—“

Lo’ and behold, it was the same person who managed to find Heracles at every house party. The other boy froze, face neutral, and regarded Heracles. There was a moment of silence between the three boys. Alfred sighed, reaching up to scratch his eye and smudging his makeup.

“Kiku, Algebra stresses me out.”

Heracles caught the desperate look Kiku sent to Alfred; Alfred didn’t.

“Want to grab a smoke?”

Alfred’s face did a series of contortions as he contemplated Heracles’ question. Kiku’s were closed. Heracles was banking on Alfred’s attempts at being cool but it was Kiku who raised his chin.

“Sure.”

It was a good thing Alfred was choking and spluttering on his cigarette—there would have been dead silence otherwise. Kiku smoked, looking bored; he didn’t even react when Heracles moved to stand next to him.

“Go to parties often?” Heracles asked.

“Not more often than you,” Kiku answered for both he and Alfred, hardly looking at Heracles. “Though I have heard you enjoy arranging threesomes at them.”

Alfred gawked at Heracles, cheeks red and breath ragged. “Dude, that’s fucking sick.”

Kiku turned to Alfred, shooing him away; ah, he _was_ nervous. “Get to class, Alfred. Tell them there was an accident, and that is why you are late. Take notes for me, thank you.” As soon as Alfred’s backpack disappeared back inside the school, Kiku turned back to Heracles. “I assume you think I walked in on you purposely.”

“Seven times,” Heracles shrugged. “Are you a sophomore?”

“Does it matter?”

“You’re very defensive. Why are you wearing those clothes?”

Heracles reached out to touch the hoodie. Kiku watched Heracles’ hand warily, but didn’t react when he tugged on the sleeve gently.

Finally, Kiku glanced at Heracles. “Would you be interested in meeting me at the Vargas’ party this weekend?”

The Vargas family threw a lot of parties. Heracles heard once it one because the two brothers were raised by their distant grandfather, but he didn’t much care. They had good alcohol and a lot of bedrooms, so Heracles never pried. Lovino and Feliciano were given polite nods when Heracles caught sight of them.

But now he was up in one of the bedrooms, watching Kiku.

It was quiet.

“Do you want me to get you another—“

Kiku crushed the beer can, shaking his head. “No, thank you. Alfred and I drank before we came here. I am… Drunk. Enough. Thank you.”

Heracles nodded, finishing his own can. “Have you—“

“No.” Kiku stood and placed the can on the side table. “But I figured this wouldn’t be a problem for someone like—“ Kiku hunched his shoulders, moving the can to the other side of the table. “Someone who engages in—“ The can was placed on the ground, “Who…”

Heracles laughed, motioning for Kiku to stand in front of him. The other boy did, though not as close as Heracles would like. So, he reached forward and caught Kiku’s oversized sweatshirt, pulling him closer.

“You,” Heracles said, reaching his hands underneath Kiku’s shirt, “Need to get out of your head.”

Kiku chose not to comment, allowing Heracles roaming fingers for the time being. Who was this strange, strange boy? Who wore clothes because their annoying friend did? Who was too shy to say hello, so they’d rather walk in on someone at parties?

“You can take off my shirt.”

Heracles did so.

Admittedly, it was slow going. Kiku took a ridiculously long time to move on to anything. It felt like Heracles had lived through the Ice Age before they were both down to their underwear. But they were, thank God. Heracles was moaning like a dog in heat, but he was so close—

"Underwear?” Heracles panted.

Kiku seized up under him. “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. No.”

That wasn’t a very clear answer. Heracles kissed Kiku’s neck, relaxing. “Is everything okay? We don’t have to fuck, if you don’t want to. We can just—“

“I _want_ to,” Kiku cut it, his voice sharp. “I—sorry. I… You are not making this very easy, Heracles. You were supposed to…” A sigh, faintly annoyed, “To do the job.”

Heracles hummed, continuing to kiss Kiku’s neck. God, the other boy could go from tense to relaxed in a moment. He must have muscles of steel. “And what does your friend Alfred think of this? Or is he too busy pretending to be drunk?”

“Alfred has nothing to do with this,” Kiku said, soft but meaningful. “It was for me to do. Alfred had nothing. He… Doesn’t know. Keep going.”

“You look better when you don’t wear all of the black. And if you walk in on me a couple of more times, maybe we could arrange something else.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **From anonymous prompt:** Um I really like how you do giripan so can you do like a highschool au? Like with emo!kiku, not like the whole "emotional" thing but like just purple skinny jeans and hoodies and eyeliner. Hercales is an upperclassman and they get locked in the school or meet at a party or whatever floats your boat. Ifs not your cup of tea I get it.


End file.
